Chemicals React
by briboucher
Summary: based off a tumblr prompt jasico, mortal au, featuring flirty!jason for some reason


p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "It's official. Science is Nico's least favourite class./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "It used to be his favourite. The teacher, Mr Chiron, is pretty cool. H/spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "e lets Nico sit by himself and listen to his iPod while he works. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "And while that may or may not be out of sympathy for Nico's runaway sister Bianca, it works out perfectly fine, so why should he question? Also, Percy is in Science with him, and while Nico doesn't like him like that anymore, he certainly /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "is /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"nice to look at./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "But then /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "today /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"happens. Nico first saw the blonde kid in the hall on his way to math. The guy looked like a typical athlete, tall, muscular, and he looked so out of place as he wandered around with a confused expression. Nico didn't take pity on him. No one must have, because he stumbled into Nico's homeroom ten minutes late, with the excuse "I'm new" falling easily from his lips. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "Shit/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';", he was good- looking./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" That level of attractiveness shouldn't be allowed in public school. He's the kind of handsome that makes normally pretty people look bad. And according to the attendance list, his name was Jason Grace. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was okay, though, at first. It seemed like they only had homeroom together, which was fine. He wouldn't even to talk to the guy. But then, Jason showed up in science, also late, so he wasn't able to find an empty table. Mr Chiron got it in his head that Jason and Nico should pair up. Because Nico apparently needs more distractions. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Go on and sit with Nico, Jason," the teacher said, either not seeing or ignoring the red-alert-panic face Nico was making at him. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nico groaned internally./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jason slid onto the stool beside him, dropping his bag on the floor. He looked uncomfortable. "I don't actually have my textbooks yet," he admitted. "Is it alright if I share with you?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "No, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nico wanted to say. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "Not alright. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"But he's a goddamn nice guy, so he grunted noncommittally and pushed the open book closer to Jason. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jason smelled like heaven. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "Fuck/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". Nico barely made it through the lesson. Then, horror of all horrors./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're going to be starting a new project today," Mr Chiron said. "In pairs. Work with your desk partner. I want you to write me seven hundred word essay on Dr Frederick Banting and his discovery of insulin, and how important it is in the modern world. Please hand it in by next Friday." The bell rang. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "MotherFUCKER./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nico just couldn't catch a break./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Of course, Jason fucking Grace picked that moment to say, "Could we work at your house?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Whatever," Nico said. "Come over at six, I guess. Here's my address." He scribbled it on a piece of paper./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"When he got home, Nico did the most cleaning he'd ever done in his life. His dad just watched with amusement, and only speaking when Nico told him to lift his feet so he could vacuum./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Who is he? If you're going to clean like this every time he comes over, tell him he has a permanent standing invitation."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We're just working on a science project," Nico muttered. "/spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "Don't /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"say anything like that once he gets here."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""His /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "name/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"?" his dad prompted./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Jason. Jason Grace."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"His dad shrugged. "Never heard of any Graces."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You wouldn't. He just moved here."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The doorbell rang. Nico panicked and tried to quickly shove the vacuum out of sight and simultaneously straighten his hair. His dad just watched, chuckling./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Two hours later, they had one shitty essay and a totally awkward silence./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where did you live before?" Nico asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""San Francisco," Jason replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""To New York? That's quite a journey."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, my dad's away on business a lot. He runs a chain, and one company is here."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pause./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, look, this is getting really awkward," Jason said. "So can I just say something?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Um, I guess."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He smiled. "You're really cute, did you know that?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "Jesus Christ in goddamn Bethlehem in a goddamn manger in fucking swaddling clothes. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" Nico squeaked, because hey, he's never been told he was cute by the fricking god of attractiveness./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're really cute," Jason repeated. "And I want to kiss you. Would that be okay?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nico tried to say something but only strangled noises came out. He settled on nodding. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"If he thought Jason smelled like heaven, he /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "tasted /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"like the tears of Jesus. Is Nico /spanspan style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:italic; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "dead/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"?/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That was fun. Let's do it again sometime, shall we?" And Jason leaves, taking the essay with him. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; " /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom:0pt; margin-top:0pt; "span style="mso-spacerun:'yes'; font-style:normal; font-size:12.0000pt; font-family:'Times New Roman'; "If Nico was a fourth-grade science project, he would be the vinegar-and-baking-soda volcano that's just exploded./span/p 


End file.
